<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>; watching over me watching over you by devilsxbride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703499">; watching over me watching over you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsxbride/pseuds/devilsxbride'>devilsxbride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Moving In Together, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsxbride/pseuds/devilsxbride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t think it’s inappropriate?” Dean asks, challenging, looking at Cas and then at the topper that’s still in the box previously filled with decorations that he’s already put up.</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s cheesy, though.” Dean argues.</p>
<p>“You like cheesy.” </p>
<p>“Touché.” Dean huffs, a tiny lopsided smile curving up his lips. </p>
<p>Castiel bends over to pick the angel topper up and take a better look at it.</p>
<p>----------------------------<br/>Literally a pointless, fluffy Christmas drabble with human!Cas and retiredhunter!Dean mirroring John and Mary, because we deserve this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>; watching over me watching over you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just need a creative outlet for all the angst series finale has left me with. Bobo said "Cope" and that's what I'm doing here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean hears him before he sees him. There’s a loose board in their floor that creaks whenever someone walks over it, and Cas’s footsteps have grown heavier since he’s become human again.</p>
<p>“What are you doing up so early? Did I wake you?” Dean asks. He’s just put up a gingerbread decoration on the tree, one that Cas has baked last night, and is about to turn around when he feels Cas’s arms wrap around his midriff.</p>
<p>“M-mm.” Cas negates ever so eloquently, and Dean revels in the fact that he can add yet another thing to his list of things that he’s found out about <em>his lover. </em></p>
<p>‘<em>Not into morning chit-chat’ </em>he makes a mental note, right next to ‘<em>Can bake’.</em></p>
<p>Dean feels a lingering, warm press of lips against the junction of his shoulder and neck, and he allows his eyes to close, and his body to lean backward as he melts into the touch.</p>
<p>“You forgot to close the curtains.” Cas offers in an explanation, intercepting an apology before one can leave Dean’s mouth. “I’m well-rested, anyway. You should’ve woken me up to help.”</p>
<p>Although Cas sounds genuine, Dean’s unsure about this whole Christmas thing.</p>
<p>“I figured you only agreed to us putting up the tree ‘cause I was excited about us spending our first Christmas together. And involving you any further in Christian traditions would be…y’ know.” <em>Insensitive </em>was the word. <em>Too soon, </em>considering…</p>
<p>As though seeking reassurance, Dean’s hand sought out Castiel’s own resting against his stomach. He entwined their fingers and took a glance at the scarcely decorated tree.</p>
<p>With them having moved into the new place recently, they didn’t get to unpack all of their stuff yet. And it’s not like the boxes were abundant with Christmas-y trinkets anyway. What little of decorations they had were gifts and remnants from their extended family, and then yesterday, on his way home from the station, Dean bought a couple of extra pieces just to get the tree started.</p>
<p>“Is that why you didn’t put the topper?” Cas’s voice comes as a deep rumble against his ear, and the welcoming warmth of their bodies flush against each other is suddenly diminished by the space Cas is creating between them.</p>
<p>Dean can’t help but whine out a tiny plea, not really wanting to delve any further into that conversation.</p>
<p>“Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean hasn’t even looked at him yet, but he knows he’s about to be greeted with that signature tilt of Cas’s head and puppy eyes that are reading ‘<em>you don’t have to be doing this for me’. </em></p>
<p>Except that Dean has to. Dean <em>wants </em>to.</p>
<p>He’s the reason why Cas is human, and the least he can do is refrain from doing things that are a constant reminder of what Cas has lost <em>for him</em>.</p>
<p>Hell, he feels guilty enough for having shown excitement over celebrating Christmas in the first place, and that Cas couldn’t resist agreeing to whatever he thought would bring Dean joy.</p>
<p>“You don’t think it’s inappropriate?” Dean asks, challenging, looking at Cas and then at the topper that’s still in the box previously filled with decorations that he’s already put up.</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>“It’s cheesy, though.” Dean argues.</p>
<p>“You like cheesy.”</p>
<p>“Touché.” Dean huffs, a tiny lopsided smile curving up to his lips.</p>
<p>Castiel bends over to pick the angel topper up and take a better look at it.</p>
<p>“Y’ know, mom used to keep one just like that by my crib. She’d tell us the angels are watching over us.” Dean hadn’t even believed in angels existing until he met Castiel. “I always thought that was a load of crap.”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t wrong, at least <em>for a while</em>.” Cas laments.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Dean’s quick to apologize. “I didn’t mean—“</p>
<p>“You misunderstand me, Dean.” Cas interrupts. “This isn’t about the blame. This is about me wishing I could provide you safety now, to a degree that I once could.”</p>
<p>“Cas.” Dean whispers the name like a prayer. “We have a different life now. You and I. A normal life. I don’t need an angel perching on my shoulder. I need <em>you</em>. I <em>want </em>you, as you are.”</p>
<p>Dean’s hand reaches for Cas’s face, his palm nestling itself gently against Cas’s cheek. He takes a step forward to close the distance between them and presses their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>are my safe space.”</p>
<p>They’re close enough for Dean to feel a smile grow bigger on Cas’s face, right against his lips.</p>
<p>“That was incredibly cheesy, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I’m being sweet.” He chuckles softly and leans in to press a ghost of a kiss at the corner of Cas’s lips.</p>
<p>Cas’s hand reaches for his face in return, and he opens his mouth further to deepen the kiss, pliant and inviting. He’s always so damn eager for <em>more, </em>whatever more Dean’s willing to give.</p>
<p>For a while, they just stand there, kissing without any intention of taking things further. There’s no rush, they’ve got the rest of their lives for that.</p>
<p>When they finally part, and Cas manages to tear his eyes away from Dean’s (<em>and it’s quite a feat that he ever manages to do so),</em> he looks down at the angel topper that he’s still holding onto and walks over to the tree.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes track Cas’s movement as he lifts himself up on his tippy toes to put the angel on the top, because Dean’s insisted they get the biggest tree they could find.</p>
<p>It’s a really inaccurate representation of what angels really look like, Cas thinks, but he likes the symbolism and the meaning that Dean’s attached to the figurine.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s silly, but for some incomprehensible reason to me, it feels right. Seeing it there.” Cas muses, eyes locked on the angel.</p>
<p>“If it feels right to you, it feels right to me too.” Dean says, and he’s right there beside Cas, looking at <em>his </em>angel, wings or no wings.</p>
<p>Everything’s going to be alright. They’re watching over each other, now.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come cry with me @aelysianmuse.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>